The invention relates to a therapeutic device with at least one body carrying element which, for the purpose of performing the continuous passive body motion involving a patient, is movable by means of at least one motion apparatus, with at least one motion drive being control-connected with a control device.
Such therapy devices are known to exist in various designs. Therapy devices have been created which serve, for instance, to remobilize shoulder, elbow or knee joints after surgical interventions by means of continuous passive motion.
The invention relates to a therapy device (1) with at least one body carrier element capable of being moved for the purpose of performing a continuous passive body motion of a patient using at least one motion drive (17), with at least one motion drive (17) being control-connected to a control device. One of the characterizing features of the therapy device (1) provides for the control device having a control program reader (18) in which machine-readable control program data media (19) can be read, with a personalized and individual patient control program being stored on said control program data media. The therapy device (1) according to the invention can be operated easily and conveniently also by untrained and unskilled users and operators (cf. FIG. 1).
A therapeutic device is known from EP 0 147 645 which serves the treatment of a shoulder or elbow joint and which has an arm rail for supporting and/or propping the arm. The arm rail is connected to a support frame in the patient""s head region which, in turn, is connected to the patient""s body. Pivot drives are arranged between the support frame and the arm rail such that a vertical swivel movement and a horizontal swivel movement, respectively overlaid, combined movements of the arm are permitted for motion therapy.
By turning an upper part section of the support frame by 180xc2x0, the support frame can optionally be arranged on the left hand side or the right hand side. Changing the sides of the known therapy device, however, requires the connections between the individual components to be cumbersomely loosened and reassembled in mirror fashion. Also, handling and programming the known therapeutic device requires a great deal of time and skill which may make it difficult for patients to operate the device by themselves.
The need was therefore to develop a therapy device which is particularly easy to handle.
The solution of this task according to the invention is provided in the therapy device mentioned in the first paragraph by integrating a control program reader in the control device and by the fact that machine-readable control program data media can be read into the control program reader on which control programs individual to each patient can be stored.
The motion drives required for the continuous motion of the body carrier element of the therapy device as presented in this invention are control-connected with a control device fitted with a control program reader. Machine-readable control program data media, on which a control program specific and individual to each patient is stored, can be read into the control program reader. By inserting the control program data media into the control program reader and reading the data stored on the control program data media, the therapy device according to the invention can be automatically controlled in compliance with the therapy and treatment values recommended by the physician, such as the angle envisaged for the postoperative mobilization of a shoulder joint or for the continuous adduction, abduction, elevation and/or rotary movement or for anteversion or retroversion. By changing the control program data media, the device is easily and without much effort adapted to the therapy regime or protocol assigned to the next patient without the need for skilled or qualified personnel.
The control program data media may be designed as punchcards or similar machine-readable data media. The handling of the therapy device according to the invention is, however, substantially facilitated if the control program data media are designed as magnetic strip and/or as chip card.
The therapy device according to the invention may also be designed as training cycle in which the body carrier elements are designed as pedals in order to be able to continuously move the patient""s feet resting on it in one level of rotation. The preferred design, however, assigns the therapy device for the treatment of a shoulder, elbow, hip, knee, ankle, hand and/or finger joint.
One further proposal relates to a therapy device for the treatment of shoulder and/or elbow joints using an arm rail attached to a device carrier with shoulder pivot joints in such a manner that the point of intersection of their joint axes is located roughly in the patient""s shoulder region. According to the invention, it is envisaged in such a therapy device that a first shoulder pivot joint roughly defining a horizontal pivot level is arranged below the seating surface for the seated patient or is adjustable such that the arm rail is linked to the first shoulder pivot joint via a specially curved or angled connecting arm and that a second shoulder pivot joint roughly defining a vertical pivot level is arranged between the arm rail and the connecting arm.
The therapy device intended specially for the mobilization of a shoulder and/or an elbow joint has a first shoulder pivot joint roughly defining a horizontal pivot level arranged underneath a seating surface. With such an arrangement, the usual configuration of this shoulder pivot joint near the patient""s head, where the user normally perceives such components as irritating and where such components are likely to restrict the pivot angle of the arm rail to a substantial degree, becomes dispensable. The therapy device according to the invention also has a second shoulder pivot joint which defines a roughly vertical pivot level for the arm rail. The shoulder pivot joints of the therapy device according to the invention therefore allow a vertical swivel motion and a horizontal swivel motion during comprehensive motion therapy, and also overlaid, combined movements of the arm, with the first shoulder pivot joint crossing the patient""s shoulder joint with its joint axis linked to the arm rail via a curved or angled connecting arm.
To be able to manually adjust the horizontal adduction and/or anteversion and the horizontal abduction and/or retroversion of the shoulder joint to the desired angle, it is advantageous if the first shoulder pivot joint is designed as a manually adjustable and lockable pivot joint. Another option would be to assign a motor-driven positioning or pivot drive to the first shoulder pivot joint. The pivot joint for anteversion and/or retroversion may also be motor-driven.
To be able to carry out a rotary movement in the patient""s shoulder joint, it is advantageous if the arm rail carries a lower arm rest, if the lower arm rest is linked to the arm rail via a third shoulder pivot joint defining a rotary movement, and if the joint axis of the third shoulder pivot joint passes roughly through the point of intersection of the first and second shoulder pivot joint.
If the first shoulder pivot joint is designed as manual pivot joint, the desired angle can be adjusted with particular accuracy if the first shoulder pivot joint is equipped with a scale dial for reading the selected shoulder pivot angle.
If continuous abduction, adduction, elevation and/or rotary movements of the shoulder joint are desired, it is advantageous if the first, the second and/or the third shoulder pivot joint is fitted with a motorized pivot drive.
A particularly simple embodiment of the invention envisages that the device carrier is designed as a stand which may be positioned in the vicinity of a separate treatment chair such that the first shoulder pivot joint is arranged underneath the patient""s seating surface and its joint axis crosses the patient""s shoulder joint.
The easy operation of the therapy device according to the invention is enhanced further if the device carrier is designed as a treatment chair for the patient.
A preferred further embodiment of the invention envisages that the treatment chair is equipped with a seating surface and a backrest and that the angle of inclination of the backrest is adjustable and lockable in order to align the patient""s shoulder in relation to the second shoulder pivot joint.
To be able to align the second shoulder pivot joint such that it passes through the patient""s shoulder joint, the backrest is simply adjusted from its front neutral position to the appropriate angle of inclination and locked in position.
Another invention proposal relates to a therapy device for the treatment of a shoulder and/or elbow joint using an arm rail composed of at least two rail sections of which one front, free-moving rail section carries a lower arm rest, with the arm rail swivel-attached to a device carrier, and where the lower arm rest and at least the rail section connected to it may optionally be used in mirror fashion for the treatment of the right or the left arm of the patient. The characteristic feature of such a therapy device according to the invention is that at least two rail sections are interlinked via a first rotary and/or pivotal joint with free-moving and lockable motion and that the lower arm rest is rotatable and lockable by means of a second pivot joint attached to the front, free-moving rail section around its longitudinal axis.
Such an embodiment allows the rapid change of sides in the therapy device according to the invention, without the need for specially trained, skilled or qualified personnel. To be able to attach the arm rail from the patient""s right arm to the left arm, only the front rail section needs to be swiveled in a horizontal or vertical level, followed by the rotation of the lower arm rest at the front free-moving rail section and turning to the side of the arm rail facing the patient. The therapy device according to the invention therefore allows the change of sides with effortless ease. The handling of the therapy device according to the invention is thereby facilitated substantially.
To be able to treat the patient""s arm in an angled and preferably right-angled position of lower and upper arm, it is advantageous if the first and the second rotary joint have an angle of rotation of at least 90xc2x0 and preferably of at least 180xc2x0.
The rail sections of the therapy device according to the invention can be fixed particularly securely and firmly in their respective position relative to each other if the first and/or the second rotary joint is lockable in its rotary position by means of a latch or friction clutch coupling.
To be able to move the therapy device easily to a convenient body position both for the treatment of the patient""s left and the right arm without having to change the rail sections of the arm rail in their length and realigning these sections, it is advantageous if the central longitudinal axes of the part sections of the connecting arm engaging at the second shoulder pivot joint and of the rail section of the arm rail are arranged approximately at the pivot level of the second shoulder pivot joint. A second embodiment of the invention intended for the same purpose provides that the central longitudinal axis of the lower arm rest in its rotary position offset by 180xc2x0 and the rotary axis of the second pivot joint are arranged roughly on the same level.
It is a particularly advantageous option if the arm rail is detachably attached to one of two sides of the treatment chair. A preferred further embodiment of the invention provides that the connecting arm has at least two detachable arm sections, that a first shoulder pivot joint is provided on both sides of the treatment chair and that each first shoulder pivot joint carries a first arm section of the connecting arm, with such arm section being detachably linked to the arm rail via at least one second arm section of the connecting arm.
To ensure that the patient is capable of conveniently and comfortable resting one arm while the other arm is treated, it is expedient if a pivot joint is detachably connectable from the first shoulder pivot joints on both sides of the treatment chair with the arm rail and if a pivot joint arranged on the other side of the chair is detachable connected to an armrest.
Both arm sections of the connecting arm are particularly easily linked to each other without tools if the arm section engaging in a first shoulder pivot joint and the arm section connected with the arm rail or the armrest intermesh telescopically.
To be able to adapt the therapy device according to the invention easily to the patient""s body dimensions and to be able to position the second shoulder pivot joint such that its joint axis crosses the patient""s shoulder axis, it is expedient if the intermeshing arm sections are adjustable in longitudinal direction and interlockable in definable spacings.
Further features of the invention result from the following description of a specimen of the invention in connection with the claims and from the drawing. The individual features may be realized individually or severally according to the invention.